The invention generally relates to multicolored, fluorescently stained small particles of generally less than 100 xcexcm in diameter. Disclosed are methods of dyeing or staining such particles or microspheres with at least two fluorescent dyes in such a manner that intra-sample variation of dye concentrations is substantially minimized. Specifically, the invention relates to microspheres stained with at least two fluorescent dyes and methods of using said microspheres for a simultaneous analysis of a plurality of analytes.
Fluorescent light emitting microparticles, microspheres, microbeads, beads, or particles are now quite common and are useful for a number of practical applications especially in combination with flow cytometry based methods. As used hereinafter the terms: microparticles, microspheres, microbeads, beads, or particles are used interchangeably and bear equivalent meanings. Often, these particles are labeled with just one fluorescent dye. In general, such particles are made by copolymerization process wherein monomers, e.g., unsaturated aldehyde or acrylate, are allowed to polymerize in the presence of a fluorescent dye, e.g., fluorescein isothiocynate (FITC), in the reaction mixture (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,234 issued to Rembaum; 4,267,235 Rembaum et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,812, Margel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,138, Margel).
One skilled in the art would recognize that two or more dyes of varying proportions could be used to increase the permutation number of unique combinations of dyes in a single particle. These unique characteristics, i.e., emission wavelengths and fluorescence intensities could be extremely useful for multiparameter analysis of a plurality of analytes in the same sample. Three means of making multicolored, fluorescent beads have been reported, including: (a) covalent attachment of dyes onto the surface of the particle, (b) internal incorporation of dyes during particle polymerization, and (c) dyeing after the particle has been already polymerized. All three methods have been disclosed in the prior art.
The examples of the first approach are in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,300 Cheung; U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,189 Schwartz which disclose fluorescent microspheres that are coated by covalently attaching either one or a plurality of fluorescent dyes to their surface. As such these methods are unrelated to the instant invention dealing with incorporating dyes into particles internally.
Second approach can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,498 to Schwartz, which discloses two or more fluorescent dyes added during polymerization process and randomly dispersed within the body of the particle. However, when such particles are exposed to a single excitation wavelength only one fluorescent signal is observed at a time and thus these particles are not useful for multiparameter analysis especially in a flow cytometry apparatus with a single excitation light source. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,655 issued to Fulwyler discloses two dyes mixed at five different ratios and copolymerized into a particle. Although five populations of beads were claimed as being obtainable the fluorescent properties of these beads were not provided, effectively preventing one skilled in the art to make and use such beads. Thus, Fulwyler method is only a conceptual method since it was not enabled. Furthermore, any of these two methods are unrelated to the instant invention dealing with incorporating fluorescent dyes into already polymerized particles.
The principle of the third method, i.e., internally embedding or diffusing a dye after a particle has been already polymerized was originally described by L. B. Bangs (Uniform Latex J Particles; Seragen Diagnostics Inc. 1984, p. 40) and relates to the instant invention as it consists of adding an oil-soluble or hydrophobic dye to stirred microparticles and after incubation washing off the dye. The microspheres used in this method are hydrophobic by nature. This allows adopting the phenomenon of swelling of such particles in a hydrophobic solvent, which may also contain hydrophobic fluorescent dyes. Once swollen, such particles will absorb dyes present in the solvent mixture in a manner reminiscent to water absorption by a sponge. The level and extent of swelling is controlled by incubation time, the quantity of cross-linking agent preventing particle from disintegration, and the nature and amount of solvent(s). By varying these parameters one may diffuse a dye throughout particle or obtain fluorescent dye-containing layers or spherical zones of desired size and shape. Removing the solvent terminates the staining process. Microparticles stained in this manner will not xe2x80x9cbleedxe2x80x9d the dye in aqueous solutions or in the presence of water-based solvents or surfactants such as anionic, nonionic, cationic, amphoteric, and zwitterionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,218 to Haugland et al. discloses diffusely dyeing microparticles with one or more dipyrrometheneboron difluoride dyes by using a process, which is essentially similar to the Bangs method. However, when beads internally stained with two separate dipyrrometheneboron dyes, were excited at 490 nm wavelength, they exhibited overlapping emission spectra, meaning that beads were monochromatic but not multicolored. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,692 Brinkley et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,855 Lerner et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,909 Singer et al. disclose fluorescent staining of microparticles with two or more fluorescent dyes. However, dyes used in their process had overlapping excitation and emission spectra allowing energy transfer from the first excited dye to the next dye and through a series of dyes resulting in emission of light from the last dye in the series. This process was intended to create an extended Stokes shift, i.e., a larger gap between excitation and emission spectra, but not the emission of fluorescence from each dye simultaneously. Thus, due to various reasons such as dye-dye interaction, overlapping spectra, non-Gaussian emission profiles and energy transfer between neighboring dyes the demand for multicolored beads simultaneously emitting fluorescence at distinct peaks was not satisfied. Zhang et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,219) devised microspheres with two-color fluorescent xe2x80x9cringsxe2x80x9d or microspheres containing a fluorescent spherical xe2x80x9cdiskxe2x80x9d combined with a fluorescent ring. Nevertheless, such beads, designed for calibration purposes, cannot be used in multiparameter analysis since two dyes were mixed only at one fixed ratio. As mentioned above in regard to U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,655 issued to Fulwyler, the highest number of dyes ratios ever attempted with at least two dyes never exceeded five. Thus, until the reduction to practice of the present invention there were no reliable means of creating a series of microsphere populations or subsets in which at least two dyes were mixed at variable, precisely controlled ratios and were proven, upon exposure to a single excitation wavelength, to emit multiple fluorescent signals of variable intensity and at spaced, optically distant wavelengths.
In other words, the prior art failed to provide a reproducible method that would allow one skilled in the art to make a plurality of defined subsets of stained multicolored microparticles distinguishable by a subtle variation in fluorescence signal resulting from the combination of various dyes of distinct color and having variable intensity of color emission. As used hereinafter the term stained microspheres means that a plurality of dyes, which are used to stain a microsphere, are either uniformly diffused throughout the body of said microsphere or penetrated said microsphere in a manner that results in formation of fluorescent rings, disks, and other geometrically distinct patterns.
Clearly, it would be an important improvement to the art to have a means of precisely dyeing or staining a particle with two or more dyes premixed in a series of predetermined ratios and to have a collection of such dyed microspheres for use in multiparameter applications. This precision in dyeing process is commonly expressed as the coefficient of variation, which is the ratio of the standard deviation to the mean intensity of the fluorescent particle population. By minimizing this value, more subsets or populations of non-overlapping, distinctly dyed particles can be obtained. It would be a further advance in the art if the methods were repeatable or reproducible to within a minimal variation, preferably no more than about a 20% intra-sample variation, more preferably no more than about a 15% variation, and most preferably no more than about a 8% variation.
An improved method is described for incorporating two or more fluorescent dyes into already polymerized microspheres. The amount of each dye absorbed by the microsphere is precisely controlled so as to give rise to two or more reproducible fluorescent signals of precise intensities and emission peaks within a given population of particles. A series of such populations or subsets of beads are dyed in batches each one of them having predetermined ratio or proportion of two or more fluorescent dyes. Due to novel and improved method of staining, the particle-to-particle variation in the same batch is greatly reduced, which allows producing an unprecedented number of distinct populations of multicolored, fluorescent microspheres residing within optically uniform, tightly defined cluster.
Accordingly, a set containing optically distinct precision stained microspheres is also claimed which would be useful for simultaneous analysis of a plurality of analytes in a same sample. In other words, said beads will provide a lot more than the use of stained beads found in the prior art since the number of analytes that can be measured simultaneously in a single tube, using a single sample aliquot is drastically increased. The fluorescent microparticle obtained by the inventive staining method is characterized by having at least two fluorescent dyes mixed within the body of the particle and each one of them capable of giving off, simultaneously, multiple fluorescent emission lights of predetermined color and intensity. The combination of notions relating to the emission peak corresponding to a given color and intensity of the fluorescent color as expressed in fluorescence channel units is generally termed as the fluorescence signal. The specific ratio or proportion of dyes at which they are mixed within a population of particles will determine the location of said populations on a fluorescence map, which allocates these populations according to fluorescent color and brightness. By using as little as two dyes, e.g., orange and red, as many as 64 populations of beads are made each one distinct from another by subtle variations in unique fluorescence characteristics recognized by a flow cytometry apparatus.
When each such population of beads, characterized by at least two fluorescent signals, is combined with an analytical reactant capable of binding a specific analyte in a clinical or test sample a powerful analytical tool is obtained, which can provide qualitative and quantitative assay results. The analytical method is also provided which is based on using multicolored fluorescent beads obtained by the instant invention. To achieve truly multiplexed analysis of a plurality of analytes in a sample, a third type of fluorescent signal, e.g., green fluorescent signal is provided, usually found in a label reagent, which is capable of binding the analyte of interest. Thus, methods of making multicolored beads, the beads themselves, multiple sets of such beads, and multiplexed methods of analyzing a plurality of analytes in a single sample are claimed by the instant invention.
A method of staining polymeric microspheres with two or more fluorescent dyes is disclosed, which method comprises: (a) combining at least two fluorescent dyes in a solvent mixture comprising at least one organic solvent in which the at least two fluorescent dyes are soluble and at least one alcoholic solvent in which the at least two fluorescent dyes are less soluble, to provide a solution of mixed dyes which is further characterized as having the capacity to swell at least partially but not dissolve a plurality of polymeric microspheres, which is brought into contact with the solution; (b) contacting a plurality of polymeric microspheres with the solution for a period of time sufficient to provide uniform staining of substantially all of the members of the plurality of polymeric microspheres with the at least two fluorescent dyes,
the at least two fluorescent dyes being selected such that on isolation and excitation of the dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres, a distinct fluorescence signal is emitted from each dye, the intensity of which emitted signal is proportional to the amount of the dye in the dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the method further comprises dehydrating the plurality of polymeric microspheres. Such a dehydrating step is accomplished by washing the plurality of polymeric microspheres one or more times with an alcoholic solvent prior to contacting the microspheres with the solution of mixed dyes. In still a preferred method, the dehydrating step involves drying the washed microspheres or allowing the alcoholic solvent to evaporate from the washed microspheres prior to contacting the microspheres with the solution of mixed dyes.
Typically, the dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres is isolated by any manner well known in the art, including but not limited to filtration or centrifugation. It has been found desirable to obtain dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres in which at least one of the fluorescent dyes is diffused throughout the interior of substantially all of the members of the dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres, or in which the at least two fluorescent dyes are diffused throughout the interior of substantially all of the members of the dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres. Still other advantages can be gained by providing dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres in which at least one of the fluorescent dyes is diffused through only a portion of the interior of substantially all of the members of the dyed plurality of polymeric microspheres.
In a specific method of the invention, the staining procedure further comprises preparing a series of the solutions having differing desired ratios of the at least two fluorescent dyes and further comprises contacting separate populations of a plurality of polymeric microspheres with the series of the solutions to provide multiple distinct populations or subsets of a plurality of polymeric microspheres, each distinct population or subset having a differing desired ratio of the at least two fluorescent dyes.
It has been observed that the distinct fluorescence signals emitted from the at least two fluorescent dyes differ in their respective wavelengths by at least about 10 nm, preferably by at least about 30 nm and most preferably by at least about 50 nm.
Hence, the present invention provides a population of polymeric microspheres substantially uniformly stained with at least two fluorescent dyes, each microsphere of the population upon excitation exhibiting at least two distinct fluorescence emission signals corresponding to the at least two fluorescent dyes, the intensity of each of the at least two emitted signals (i) being proportional to the amount of its corresponding dye in the microsphere, and (ii) exhibiting a coefficient of variation among all the members of the population, which is no greater than about 20 percent. In particular, preferred populations are those in which the intensity of each of the at least two emitted signals exhibits a coefficient of variation among all the members of the population, which is no greater than about 15 percent, more preferably no greater than about 10 percent and most preferably no greater than about 8 percent. In still other embodiments, the intensity of each of the at least two emitted signals exhibits a coefficient of variation among all the members of the population, which is less than about 8 percent.
The present invention offers, thus, a collection of distinct populations of polymeric microspheres according to the specifications described above, each population exhibiting an emission spectrum in a Fluorescence Bead Map, which is unique to the population. In specific embodiments, the collection comprises eight or more distinct populations of polymeric microspheres, preferably sixteen or more distinct populations of polymeric microspheres, more preferably twenty-four or more distinct populations of polymeric microspheres, most preferably thirty-two or more distinct populations of polymeric microspheres and still most preferably sixty-four or more distinct populations of polymeric microspheres. Generally, the collection is further characterized in that there is substantially no overlap between any of the sixty-four or more emission spectra associated with the sixty-four or more distinct populations of polymeric microspheres.
Also contemplated by the invention, is a method of detecting simultaneously by flow cytometry a plurality of analytes in a sample, each of the analytes being recognized by a corresponding analytical reactant, comprising: (a) contacting the sample with a plurality of populations of uniformly stained microspheres, the microspheres having at least two fluorescent dyes uniformly mixed at a specific ratio within each microsphere of each the population, each population of the microspheres having a distinct analytical reactant bound to its surface, wherein, the reactant on each population of microspheres specifically interacts with one of the analytes in the sample; (b) providing a label reagent that specifically binds to the analyte and analyzing the microspheres to detect the label indicating binding of the analyte to the analytical reactant; and (c) determining the populations of microspheres having the fluorescent dyes mixed at the specific ratio within microspheres of each population to which the reactant is bound.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the further discussions and detailed descriptions provided herein.
Recent developments in instrumentation have necessitated the concurrent development of multiple and precisely dyed microspheres that can emit multiple fluorescent signals simultaneously. This invention describes techniques for absorbing at least two squaric acid-based fluorescent dyes into polymeric, i.e., polystyrene particles.
The present invention describes techniques for precisely dyeing polystyrene microspheres of sizes ranging from approximately 10 nm to 100 xcexcm in diameter. The size of particles is immaterial to this invention since the precision of the dyeing process is not affected. The only requirement is that particles are made of water-insoluble material but soluble in adequate solvents. The dyes employed are preferably squaric acid-based molecules that exhibit fluorescence extending into near infrared and/or infrared region, i.e., to ca. 1,000 nm. Use of other dyes may allow one to expand the range from the ultraviolet to infrared. This method allows for a highly reproducible process in which two or more dyes of independent concentration are absorbed uniformly into each microsphere, resulting in multiple fluorescent signals respective of the number of dyes present in the microsphere.
The technology is disclosed enabling one skilled in the art to make a series of multicolored, fluorescent particles with unique fluorescence characteristics and using such particles for multiparameter analysis of a plurality of analytes simultaneously.